


Tobacco and Vulnerability

by methamphetamine



Series: [alabaster, obsidian, cobalt] [1]
Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: :))), Cigarettes, Couch Sex, F/M, Vaginal Sex, also this is me being directly horny on main, i hope you degenerates are happy, listen im sorry for being straight on main but i love one man, sike ily everyone who reads my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: "I love you."
Relationships: Sergei Dragunov/Original Female Character(s)
Series: [alabaster, obsidian, cobalt] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Tobacco and Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> if i cant find something i wanna read ill write it myself >:(

The cold Russian winter didn't bother Elizabeth all that much, not when she had the human radiator that was Sergei Dragunov sitting beside her on the stained, beige couch that sat opposite the TV. Some boring sitcom was playing on air, she wasn't paying much attention if she was honest, all her focus was on the pouch of tobacco that she was contemplating reaching for. The need for a cigarette had arisen about half an hour ago and now things were getting a little desperate. Elizabeth hadn't got up from her position huddled up to Sergei due to the simple fact that he was warm and solid and the air outside of the little bubble of heat they had was cold and harsh. The stoic man was currently reading a book, a tacky smutty novel that she'd lent him, and didn't seem to be paying attention to the fact that Elizabeth was tapping her fingers against his arm, trying to get him to look at her for a moment. Eventually, she gave up and spoke.

"Sergei..." She whined, poking at his thigh, knowing full well that would get his attention. He sighed and put down the book, taking his time with folding over one of the corners of the page into a dog-ear and placing it gently on the arm of the couch. He looked at her with a gaze that sent shivers down her spine, then smiled slowly to show her that he was listening. "Can you pass me the tobacco?" Elizabeth said, trying to ignore the heat that pooled between her legs when his gaze flickered downwards towards her chest for a moment. He nodded and reached over to the coffee table in front of the couch, raising an eyebrow when Elizabeth grumbled in protest at the sudden intrusion of the cold that came with his movements.

"It's cold." She explained, offering him a sheepish grin. Sergei's cobalt blue eyes glittered with amusement as he handed Elizabeth the rolling tobacco, his fingers brushing hers for a split second too long. She leaned upwards to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, a small thank you for the simple gesture, but he turned his head slightly so that her lips landed on his. Elizabeth tossed the tobacco to one side, it landed on the floor somewhere, out of sight, and wrapped her arms around his broad, muscled frame, deepening the kiss enthusiastically; the heat between her legs was too much to ignore.

"Sergei!" She gasped when the Russian man pushed her down so that she was laying on her back, the couch underneath the two of them creaking slightly. He hummed and kissed her once more, palming her breasts with one hand, using the other to support himself. One of his legs was between her thighs and, sensing an opportunity for some relief, Elizabeth began to gently grind on his leg, smiling into the kiss when he grunted slightly. 

Eventually, Sergei broke the kiss and sat up, looking at Elizabeth expectantly, she grinned and motioned for him to lie down, climbing on top of him in one fluid motion. She palmed his hard dick through his sweatpants, smiling innocently when he let out a breathy groan. She felt it pulsing underneath her hand and, pulling his trousers and underwear down quickly, took him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" A strangled noise came from Sergei's mouth as Elizabeth swallowed him down to the base of his length, quickly coming back up, only to go back down again. She licked patterns along the head of his cock that had him gasping and pushing her head down roughly, making her gag slightly at the sudden intrusion in her throat. By now, Elizabeth was basically soaking through her own underwear as she sucked at Sergei's hard length.

After a few moments, he pulled her off and started to pull at her t-shirt, which she swiftly discarded. Apparently not satisfied with just this, Sergei pulled at her underwear as well.

"Take them off." He commanded. Elizabeth obeyed willingly, shuffling over slightly so that she could discard that article of clothing as well. Sergei grinned and leaned back when she positioned herself over his cock, his eyes fluttering shut when she slowly lowered herself onto it.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said when he began to move, slowly thrusting at first, then speeding up when she adjusted to the girth of him inside her. She clenched around him, tilting her head back and groaning as he began to move faster and faster inside her pussy. Elizabeth quickly felt a tingling sensation begin to rise between her legs as she rode Sergei, her legs were shaking from the overwhelming pleasure she felt and her lover looked like he was in the same boat.

"Sergei, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" She said breathlessly, grinding her sensitive clit on his skin, letting out a long moan as waves of ecstasy washed over her. As she came, Elizabeth looked at Sergei, who was in the middle of cumming himself; his eyes were shut and he looked so fucking handsome in that moment that Elizabeth wondered if she'd died and gone to heaven. Eventually, after a brief moment where the two paused to look lovingly at each other, Elizabeth wriggled free of Sergei's grip to snuggle up next to him. 

"Christ that was good." She said with a smile, giving her lover a quick kiss. He hummed in agreement, eyes fluttering shut. "I love you." Elizabeth said gently, cuddling closer to Sergei.

"Love you too." He said sleepily, pulling her just that little bit closer.


End file.
